The Night
by itstheshit
Summary: It is a calm night, a long day of hard work and every thing is at peace or is it? Fox/Krys one shot Its M for a reason R


**(Hey its me again with another Fox/Krys fic. But this is a story I wrote during spring break, and the truth is I was kin duff drunk so if its not good then tell me I could understand why you would not like it, so here it is **

**For The Fans **

_**itstheshit**_**)**

The inside of the Great Fox II was dark and quiet. after a very long day of repairing the Arwings and restocking the ships everyone was very tired and they had a reason to be. The day started at five in the morning and ended at eleven at night, they started of by cleaning the outside of the Great Fox and repairing any damages done by asteroids or blaster fire. They then moved on to the Arwings doing the same to them, by that time it was about ten forty so fox decided that he would let the team of early so they could some well deserved rest. Without one word said the team split up and went to there rooms, a quick check by fox making sure everyone was ok he himself went to his room and shut the door.

But yet sleep was not easy for fox in fact all he did was stare at the ceiling with his hands behind his head and thinking of all the obstacles life was throwing at him. How long was he going to keep the team together due to the fact they haven't had a mission in months and money was short , and that lead to another dilemma how was he going to keep the money coming in, will he have to sell things that the team was not using or he could always …..fire people. But no matter how bad things were, no matter how big of a hole he was in there was one thing or should I say person that always had a way into his thoughts, that always would bring a ray of sunshine down on fox's clouded mind ……Krystal

Ever since he had laid his eyes on the beautiful blue vixen back on the top of krazoa palace fox had always had a secret love for her, how he kept this a secret for three years is a mystery to everyone and himself. Who would not want krystal, she had a body of an angel, her curves were unbelievable, and her eyes oh her eyes, you would have thought you were looking in at the gateway to heaven. All the things about krystal made fox want her more and more.

" Oh shit"

Fox looked down to see the 'south rising'. He did not care he was in the privacy of his own room, and with every one asleep he had no reason to worry about walking in on him. So he then slid his hand down south and started to think about Krystal and all the things him and her would do together. After maybe ten minutes of 'stirring up things' he started to feel the need to release, and as soon as he was about to let it all go the door to his room opened and the light turned on.

"WHAT THE FUCK who is that did anyone tell you to come the h-" fox stopped there dead in his tracks, it was krystal she was wearing a almost see through night gown that was about six inches from her knees.

"It is just me, I could not sleep so I was just walking around, I heard noises in your room and so I opened the door to see what was going on. I am very sorry about this"

"You should, you know better than to do that, now we have got a big day ahead so try to get some sleep"

Fox then rolled over and pretended to go back to sleep. After krystal had shut of the lights and closed the door fox could hear something outside his door, it kin duff sounded like whimpers. Knowing who it most likely was he got out of bed and walked towards the door and opened it. Sure enough it was krystal standing in the middle of the hallway with her hand up to her face crying.

"K-krystal are you ok" he asked in a concerned way

"The question is…(sniff)….are you ok"

"What are you talking about krys"

" You yell at me and tell me to get out and expect me to be ok"

Fox was now starting to get pissed

"Well I cant help the fact that I like my own fucking privacy"

"You don't have to be an ass about it you know'

"Well I am so sorry that I was asleep and you happen to barge in there just to see how its going!"

Now the two fox's were in a very big argument, after this there was no way in hell they would be friends …….but something was about to happen

"Your so goddamn immature fox!"

"Really you think I am immature well if I was immature do you think I would do this"

Without any preparation of any kind fox quickly moved towards krystal and started to kiss her. And without pushing away or any kind of struggling krystal returned the kiss, she could feel fox's tongue start to play with hers, she loved it. Fox then wrapped his arms around the blue vixen, they both stood there in the middle of the hallway making out (doesn't get better than that). Krystal then lifted her left leg up to fox's waist, and without hesitation fox then moved his arm down to her leg to support it.

Fox finally broke the kiss to get air

" God I love you Krystal and you have no idea how long I have been waiting for that"

"I love you to fox" She said without hesitation

As the two inched there way to fox's bed, Krystal stopped and pushed fox on the bed. She then moved back to the door closed and locked it. After that she then walked back over to the bed and jumped on top of fox and resumed kissing him. They then stopped after about a good five minutes of nothing but making out. Krystal then leaned up so now she was looking down at fox, she then moved her hands around the back of her gown and tugged on the string the whole thing feel off of her body. Fox was dumbstruck he had never seen krystal like this before…. he loved it.

"God I never knew you were like this krystal"

"Shut up and lets keep going"

And with that she moved back down to fox and resumed kissing him.

Knowing now what fox had to do he flipped over so now he was on top of krystal still kissing her. He then stood up and started to pull down his boxers and got right back into position, but before he started to do anything he spoke.

"Krystal are you sure you want to do this I mean its just seems like its going to fast"

"Look I now this is going to fast for you fox but it is ok, besides I knew what you were doing before I came in" she looked at him as a seductive smile formed around her muzzle.

Without hesitation started to kiss her again. He then moved down to her neck and started to kiss and nibble on it. Will he was doing that the blue vixen was rubbing the white streak of fur on the top of his head.

"oh fox I never knew that you were like that."

"There is a lot you don't know about me baby"

And as soon as he said that he then thrust as hard as he could. Krystal not expecting that then let out a long moan. Fox then started to pace himself he knew that he would not hold out long due to the fact he was doing it with the vixen of his dreams.

'Oh god……fox……" Krystal moaned

Fox knew that this was not real, it could not be the way they had been both acting was just so unusual. He had never been this lucky never before, but the cruel reality was he was making love to krystal.(doesn't that just suck)

"Baby I am feeling something" Fox said between thrusts

"(Long moan) Go ahead fox do it"

And with that fox then felt the best feeling in the world rush thru him and into krystal. He then rolled over on his back and with as much energy as he could he spoke.

"Well if we ever get into a fight like that again I don't know what we would do" He said as a smile formed across his muzzle.

" Well we could always do this again" Krystal said as she snuggled up to fox

"I would not mind, what about you"

"Hmm let me see"

She then moved over and kissed fox with a loving touch to it

"It would be the best thing in the world"

And with that she fell asleep. Fox then moved his arm and wrapped it around his new

Lover.

"I love you krystal"

"I love you too fox" She said in a sleepy voice

And with that the new couple fell asleep in each others arms

Well it just comes to show that yea fights can end in one way or another. Fox that night … he was just lucky it didn't end in the other way. Things worked out and everything went back to normal, well not completely fox and krystal started to go out and things have been going smoothly for them ever since. But no matter how long they stay together they will always remember…..The Night.

**THE END **

**(well there you have it. If I lost your interest at the last part of the story my bad. I got wasted when I wrote this so I understand if you don't like it I just thought that it was good enough to put on FF. You will see many more fics from me in the future so its not over yet.**

**Have A Very Good Day **

**itstheshit **


End file.
